The First Major Choice
by desolate-love
Summary: I couldn't believe that I'd existed before the feeling of her kiss. It was as close to heaven as I would ever get.Damon/Elena. First Vampire Dairies, Don't Be too Hard. Some Language. R&R Please!
1. 1 : The Truth

"Stefan answer your fucking phone already!" The phone had been ringing for ten seconds and he hadn't even noticed it yet. He looked around and quickly answered it before it went to voicemail. "Hey Elena," he said. It made me sick every time I heard him say her name. 'That should be you Damon' I thought to myself. 'You should be the one she's calling right now. Not Stefan.'

He was on the phone for about two minutes, maybe less, before I heard Elena say 'bye' form the other end. Stefan ended the call and placed his phone back on the table.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked him. It was annoying when he didn't answer his phone and I had to see the words 'Elena Gilbert' flash across the screen. It killed me, metaphorically speaking.

"Sorry I can't be on top of every little thing Damon," he said sarcastically. I wouldn't have thought Elena would be 'a little thing' to him.

He walked out of the room and I heard his car start in the driveway. Three seconds later, he was gone. I was glad to be rid of him; he's been driving me nuts all day. He'd been pacing the house nonstop since he woke up this morning; he hadn't even called Elena, she had to call him. Something was up.

Well, what to do on a Saturday night, with no brother and nothing happening. For once, I didn't want to go out and hunt; I wanted to stay home. I felt like something was going to happen. I didn't know why.

I watched TV, though nothing interested me. I read books, though I've read them all already. I listened to my records, though I've heard them all before. Eternity did get rather repetitive.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. 'Elena Gilbert' was lit up on my screen. Why on earth would Elena call _me_?

"Hello miss Elena," I said humorously as I answered the call.

"Hello Damon Salvatore," responded a voice, but it wasn't Elena's. I didn't recognize it. I stopped to hear breathing and struggling in the background of the call.

"Where's Elena?" I got harsh and demanding as I realized the voice wasn't a friendly one; Elena was in trouble.

"Oh I think you know very well where I've taken her Damon. You just need to think." Whoever it was hung up the phone, and I was left to think about what he had said, in silence. I knew where she was? What did that mean? I angrily placed my phone back in my jeans pocket and began to pace the room. 'Think Damon, he said you knew where she was…' I thought to myself. I reviewed all the places that could have been the answer, but only one kept resurfacing in my head. The church.

I was out of my house and running toward the church the moment I knew that was where Elena was. My phone buzzed again and I slowed to look at it, it was Elena; or whoever had Elena.

"Tell me where she is or I swear to god I'll-" I was cut off.

"Calm down Damon, I'm not going to hurt her. Unless of course, you don't listen to me. Damon, you better listen good. I want you to come here, without telling anyone where you're going. Now, you be a good little Damon and follow the rules and you'll get your prize." He hung up.

I sped up even faster than before, when I got to the church I saw nothing there. But I could smell Elena, she was close, very close.

"Elena!" I yelled. I didn't expect here to be a response, but there was.

"Damon, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt. Damon plea-" There was struggling and she stopped talking. She started whimpering and crying hysterically.

"I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!" If Elena had so much as a splinter…

He stepped out of the clearing behind the trees, I didn't know him. He walked towards me with something in his hand, it was hair. It was Elena's.

I ran forward to attack when he jabbed a sharp stick through my stomach, it wouldn't kill me but damn, it hurt. I fell to the ground and tried to regain myself but every time I moved he jabbed it father into me.

"Damon Salvatore. I never thought I would see you again." He smiled at me.

"I don't know who you are, I've never seen you before." I confessed.

"Bull shit. You just don't remember." He walked in circles around me, taunting my inability to move.

I saw Elena crawl out from behind a tree about thirty feet away. She was covered in dirt and she was bleeding all over. "Da-mo-nnn" She moaned my name. I was going to kill him so terribly he'll wish he was never born.

"Ahh," He exclaimed, "Here's the main attraction to this little show. Wanna come out and play Elena?" He ran over to her and picked her up so quickly I heard a few of her ribs break. She screamed out in pain, but he didn't let her go.

"You'll remember me soon Damon, I swear to it." He said this and ran off so fast I couldn't even tell which way he went. I've never seen anyone so fast before.

I pulled the stick out of my stomach and started healing myself. After a few moments I was well enough to kneel. I went to Elena.

"Oh god Elena, I'm so sorry. I…" I didn't know what to say. She was loosing blood, fast. I had to save her. I bit my wrist and held it to her lips. She hesitated.

"Elena, hone, please drink it, I don't want to loose you." I pleaded with her. She reluctantly drank from my wrist. Her need for it became more and ore intense as she drank. Finally she started to heal and I pulled my wrist away.

"Don't tell Stefan. I don't want to have to explain things to him…" She said to me with a blank expression on her face. I nodded and brought her closer to my chest. She nuzzled beneath my chin and I lifted her into my arms.

It was quiet on our way home. I took her to my house; I figured that her house wasn't really safe at the moment.

I rushed up the stairs and placed her lightly on top of my bed. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was about to fall asleep when I said,

"I though I had lost you Elena."

"Mhhmmhh.." She moaned as she drifted to sleep.

The moment she woke up, so did I. She seemed to be confused as to where she was, but she looked over at me and we smiled at each other.

"Good morning Damon," She said softly. I tightened my arm around her waist and she sighed. "I like it here, it's warm."

"I agree with you Elena, I quite enjoy this right here." I lifted my head and kissed her cheek while shifting her around to face me.

I heard the door open from downstairs; Stefan was home. Elena seemed to realize this too.

"What do I do?" She asked nervously. I contemplated and then said:

"Let him see, it seems like we've both made our choice."

Elena didn't have time to respond because of Stefan running through the door; which I had stupidly left open.

"Elena? Damon?" He was angry, that much I could tell.

"Why good morning sunshine. Elena wanna say hello to my wonderful brother?" She shifted herself to face Stefan.

"Stefan…" She whispered.

He walked toward the bed, never taking his eyes off of Elena. He went to take her from me, but I lifted her over myself and around to the other side of the bed.

"Not so fast brother, Elena doesn't want you anymore." Ouch, that was harsher than I meant it to be. But then again, I couldn't think of a different way I could have said it. He looked at me, then Elena.

"Damon…" He was speechless. He noticed the fact that Elena was wearing her vervain necklace. She was under her own control. He also noticed her hand around mine.

"Stefan," Elena said, "I love Damon."

He looked at her one last time before fleeing the room so quickly that he knocked a stack of books to the floor.

"Well, that went well." I commented. She kissed my lips, and we moved closer to each other. I couldn't believe that I'd existed before the feeling of her kiss. It was as close to heaven as I would ever get.

* * *

**I Will Be Continuing This. I Have Decided That I Want To Make A Story Out Of It(: Stay Tuned For The Identity Of The Mysterious Man!! ;D**


	2. 2 : Surprises

"Are you sure you don't know who it was that attacked me?" Elena shifted her weight from under the covers and looked at me.

"I'm sure. He must have been from a long time ago." I got up from my bed and went over to the dresser. After I had finished getting dressed I ran over to Elena's house to get her clothes for the day.

She looked surprised when I handed her a bag of clothes and her hairbrush. "Where the heck did this come from?" She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at me.

"From your house. Duh. There's no way you can wear the clothes you had on before." We both looked over at the pile of clothes that were torn and bloody from last night.

She took the bag and brush from my hands. "I didn't even see you leave. How long did it take you to get there?" She smiled lightly up at me.

"There and back? About half a second. Normally I would be_ ecstatic_ about you not seeing me leave. However, under the current circumstances, I'm quite the opposite." I frowned down at her. She got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Once I heard the water start up I ran down the hallway to see Stefan.

I stood outside his door and knocked impatiently. After not getting a response, I decided to just go ahead in. What I saw was defiantly not what I had expected. Stefan was there all right, he just wasn't alone.

"Bonnie?" I asked in shock. There was a sudden ruffle of sheets and a rush of hurried whispers. I leaned against the wall and gave them their time to correct themselves. After a minute, Stefan turned to face me.

"Damon. I can uh, I can explain…" He looked at me and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure it would be quite an interesting story brother, but I have something I need to talk to you about. Bonnie," I looked over to her embarrassed face, "I think you should leave before Elena gets out of the shower." She nodded and jumped off the bed and out the door. I made sure I heard her car start before I continued to talk.

"Stefan, Elena was abducted last night. The guy called me up and told me that I knew who he was and where to find Elena. I went to find him and he kept insisting that I knew who he was. He was a tall guy with dark hair and a goatee. Do you know who it is?" I finished my rabble and saw Stefan's shocked expression.

"No, not that I can think of. Damnit Damon! Why the hell didn't you call me last night!?" His eyes grew darker and his fangs protruded from his gums. He was instantly in front of me.

"Because little brother! I was pretty sure that you wanted nothing to do with Elena, especially after you were so _excited _to answer her phone call!" He growled with anger. "Besides," I continued, "He said he would kill Elena if I told anyone else about it." I watched as his eyes grew lighter and his fangs slowly retracted themselves.

"We have to do something Damon. We have to find out who this is. I mean, what if he was invited in? What if…" His sentence trailed off, waiting to be filled with one of the many things I was thinking could be wrong at this point.

"We? Oh no. This is my problem. You're not even supposed to know about this! I just told you to see if you knew who it was! Plus, having you help to catch him would only make him kill Elena faster if he ever got to her again!" I screamed at him. He sighed in frustration and ran out of the house.

I went back to my room, trying to collect my thoughts. The bathroom door opened and Elena strolled out with her hair blow-dried and all dressed in the clothes I picked out for her. She smiled as she saw me.

"What are we doing today Damon?" She asked as she put her clothes from yesterday into her back and set it next to my dresser. I opened my arms for her and she walked into them. I inhaled her scent, it was extremely amazing, and stroked her back.

"We're going out. I think we both deserve to have some fun." She nodded and we were at the grill before either of us had a chance to blink.

"Holy crap. That made my dizzy." She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I lifted her head and looked at her. She smiled lightly.

"It's fine. It must have just been a one time thing. I'm fine now." She took my hand and I led her over to the bar.

We sat next to each other and I ordered both of us a drink. The waiter, with some compulsion, agreed to bring Elena a drink. She took one sip and groaned again. When I looked over to her, her head was once again in her hands.

I stood up to stand next to her. "Are you sure you're okay Elena?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She said quickly as she rushed to the bathroom. I followed after her and waited outside the door.

After an outstanding amount of time, about four minutes, I realized that I couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door. I pushed it open and whispered a light "Elena?" There was no response. I ran inside and saw that it was empty. The window stood out. It smelled good. Too good. It smelled like Elena.

Just as I was about to grow angry my phone rang. Before the first bell was finished I had answered it. "Elena!?" I asked loudly. There was a laugh from the other end.

"You know Damon, It's just a little too easy for little Elena to forget her Vervain necklace in the morning." I growled and my fans came out of my gums. 'How did I not notice that she wasn't wearing it!?' I thought angrily to myself.

"Where the hell is she!? I swear to god if you hurt her!" The call was disconnected.


	3. 3 : Devastation

"Why are you doing this?" A sore and bleeding Elena asked. She was tied up and in the corner of a dark room. She couldn't see much besides the dim glow of a television set about six feet away.

"The Salvatore's have had it too good for too long. They need to know what it's really like to be someone like me; a real vampire." The man got up from the chair in front of the TV and walked over to Elena. "We're going to make sure that they know what you're going through. They need to know real pain."

He stood up and grabbed Elena's cell phone from his pocket. The man dialed a number and it began to ring.

_Where the fuck is Elena!? What have you done to her!?_

"What happened to 'Hello' Damon?

_I swear to god-_

"Now now, you're only making the situation worse by getting me angry."

_I don't care how you feel, I want Elena!_

"I just happen to have little miss Elena right here with me now. Would you like to say hello Elena?"

He positioned the phone by her ear and took hold of her wrist with his left hand. His grip tightened and there was a bone-crunching snap. Elena screamed into the cell phone receiver.

* * *

Damon stood, motionless, in the living room of the boarding house.

"Damon?" Stefan asked as he entered the house from being out with Bonnie. He looked at his brother and noticed the phone in his hand. "Was it Elena?"

The room was silent until there was an enormous outburst of growling and glass breaking as Damon threw anything, that he could get his hands on, as far as he could.

Stefan stood and watched, he knew there was no way to calm him down. Elena could have quite a hold on someone, he knew that.

After Damon had cooled down enough to talk, Stefan started to listen.

"He has her, and she's in pain. She's in _pain_ Stefan. _Elena _is in _pain. _We have to stop him. We have to kill him. He's never going near Elena ever again. I'm so stupid, it's all my fault she was caught. I should have been watching her. I should have-"

"Damon, calm down. Did he say anything else about where he could be?" Stefan took hold of his older brother's shoulders and calmed him. If either one of them lost it now, nothing would ever be done to help Elena.

"No. I already told you. He didn't say much at all. The whole conversation couldn't have been more than twenty seconds. Most of it was Elena's screams." Damon shuddered. "Although," he added, "I could hear television in the background. But that only narrows it down to about every house in Mystic Falls." He raised his voice and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Please…Stop…" Elena blubbered as blood dribbled down her face. She had been beaten since the man, Kyle she learned his name was, had called Damon. She had also been forcibly fed upon, although she had sort of expected that.

"Oh look, when you talk it makes you bleed more!" Kyle screamed happily as he knelt down to suck the excess blood off of Elena's chin. "You're very good Elena, possibly one of the best I've had." He smiled as he wiped her blood off his lips and lifted himself to return to his chair.

Elena groaned as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Damon had ran to the woods. He didn't' know why, but the woods seemed like the right place to be right then.

He was about to start searching around for a snack when his phone buzzed inside of his pocket. The caller ID said _Elena Gilbert._

"What do you want now?"

_Damon? _

"Elena!? Oh my god, where are you? Are you okay?"

_Damon please help me…_

"Where are you honey? Please tell me!"

The line went fuzzy for a few seconds and there was struggling on the other end. Finally:

_I'm afraid Elena won't last much longer if you don't come and get her soon Salvatore. Think hard, you know where I am this time too. Think _hard.

Damon screamed as the line went dead.

He started to hyperventilate. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE JACKASS!!!" He fell to the ground with his head in his knees and started to cry.


	4. 4 : Siblings

"He'll remember Miss Elena, I'm sure of it. But what I'm not sure of is whether I'll let him live or not." Kyle grinned as he walked out the door to get a proper meal; one with a nice young girl from the bar.

Elena was left alone, bleeding to death. She had well over twenty bite-marks placed all over her body, along with a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a broken leg. She could feel that the floor around her was covered with her blood.

"HELP!" Elena yelled as loud as her body would allow her to. She knew it wasn't hardly loud enough for anyone to hear though. It was an airy noise, not really much of a voice at all.

* * *

Damon had gone back to the boarding house. He has deducted that he needed Stefan's help, he couldn't do this on his own.

"Stefan? You still home?" He said quietly as he entered the house.

Stefan was instantly at the foot of the staircase. "What?" He asked impatiently, though with empathy for his brother. He felt terrible for Elena, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what Damon was feeling.

"I need your help. He said that I knew where they were again, you need to help me think of places that they could be." Stefan nodded and they went into the living room together.

"Well, I don't know where to start Damon," Stefan said, "There are so many places that you've been. Too many to count."

"I know. Has anything like this ever happened before? Anything at all?" The two brothers were silent and in their thoughts.

"The tomb maybe?" Stefan suggested.

"It had a TV, the tomb wouldn't have a TV."

The rest of the afternoon consisted of suggestions being shot down one by one.

* * *

"Please…let me go….please." Elena's voice was faint, even more so than before. Kyle had returned and was watching TV again. The news was on, he was watching a story about an animal attack on a little girl.

"Wow. A little girl, that takes guts. I wouldn't be able to murder a little girl. Unfortunately for you Elena, you're not little anymore."

* * *

"What about the old Salvatore cabin? You know, the one out in the woods?" Stefan had been suggesting ideas for over two hours. Damon had found an excuse to deny all of them.

Just as Damon was about to shake his head once again, he froze. He looked, wide-eyed, at Stefan and then was gone in a flash.

* * *

Kyle was drinking Elena dry. A few more minutes and she would be completely drained. Even if he stopped right now, there wouldn't be a very good chance of her making it.

"Elena, I hate to say this but…I don't think Damon is going to save you." He smirked.

Elena grumbled and squinted her eyebrows. The last thing she saw before she gave up was Kyle's fangs above her neck.

But the freedom of death never overtook her. She knew she wasn't dead when she could still feel the pain of her broken bones. Her eyes couldn't open, her body didn't have enough strength to use that many muscles. She was weak, weaker than she ever thought anybody could ever be.

She could hear though. She heard the muffled voiced of a TV playing. She thought she heard something outside, but it must have been an animal because nobody came to save her.

* * *

Damon stood at the door to the Salvatore cabin. Face-to-face with the man he had grown to hate so much over the past day and a half.

"Damon. May I introduce myself?" He took a break, but Damon remained motionless. "Kyle. Kyle Pierce." He smirked. "Do you remember me now?"

It was as if Damon's mind had been kicked into over-drive. Everything that he had forgotten about his past came flooding to the front of his brain. Kyle Pierce. Katherine's younger brother. He was sick, they kept him in his bed all day. Katherine barely mentioned him, it made her sad.

"She changed you." Damon stated, it wasn't a question.

Kyle smirked and nodded. "You hurt her. She loved you, and you betrayed her. Got her best friend caught by that fucking Jonathon Gilbert! She was devastated!"

"Katherine didn't love me you dumb-ass. She _used_ me!" Damon flung himself forward and caught Kyle by the neck. "I never really knew you, but I've wanted to do this for a long time!"

* * *

Elena had gained just enough strength to open her eyelids. She could see the light streaming in through a crack in the side wall.

The door to the cabin flung open and she shrieked with fear. Hands were suddenly on her face and eyes slowly observing her body.

"What the hell did he do to you Elena?" Damon whispered, sadness flowing through him as he took in the sight of Elena's body in such a state. He brought his wrist to his mouth and ripped open his flesh. He forced it into Elena's mouth and made her consume the liquid.

She drank quickly, the taste of it being exactly what she needed. After Damon pulled his arm away, Elena's body began to heal itself.

"Damon. Oh my god, Damon!" She flung her arms around his neck in am embrace. Elena started going into hysterics, mumbling and shrieking things that were illegible even to him.

He just held her, knowing that her reaction was nothing less than what he had expected. As long as he had her, and she was safe. That's all that mattered right now.


End file.
